elemental_wings_fsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Emblems
Emblems are upgrades that can be equipped to your teams, with a variety of support effects. Emblems cannot be used until your rank is 10, and each emblem requires having a certain set of elementals to unlock alongside Rank restrictions. Once an emblem is unlocked, it is unlocked permanently, even if you discard the prerequisite elementals later. You can equip up to 3 Emblems, but you need to unlock the other 2 slots. The second slot is 5000 Gold, the Third is 250 Gems. You can make one Emblem set for each of your 4 possible teams You can spend Gems to remove Rank limits on an Emblem. This will only apply to that one Emblem, so this can get expensive pretty quickly. Also, it will NOT remove the elemental requirements *Note:While Emblem effects can stack, you cannot equip two of the same Emblem Starter Emblems Concentration of Fire:10% extra attack to Fire elementals. You must have a rank 2 Cannon with a Rank 1 Luce and Stingray to unlock. Concentration of Water:10% extra attack to Water elementals. You must have a Rank 2 Stingray with a Rank 1 Luce and Cannon to unlock. Concentration of Light:10% extra attack to Light elementals. You must have a Rank 2 Luce with a Rank 1 Stingray and Cannon to unlock. Rank 13 Emblems Elemental Link*: +10 attack if all equipped elementals are Rank 2 or higher. To unlock, have a Rank 2 Cannon, Luce, and Stingray, all at level 5. Good Friends:If there is Mana in your gauge, then you earn 2 gold for every Green Orb you pick up. To unlock, have a Rank 2 Needlings, Bubble, and Twinkle, all at level 5. Rank 15 Emblems Line of Counterattack:Automatically launches a kill-wave to clear the screen if you get hit. This will not activate if the hit taken is what kills you. To unlock, have a Rank 2 Blizzard, Amore, and Trish, all at level 15. Greedy Hands:Every Group Kill has a 3% chance to drop an Emerald. To unlock, have a Rank 2 Firyn, Rank 3 Blizzard, and Rank 1 Twinkle, all at level 15. Sufficient Spending:Cost limit passively increased by 5. Does not require equipping the Emblem. Requires Rank 2 Phoenix, Blizzard, and Rank 3 Twinkle, all at level 15. Frugal Choice:If the team you have equipped is equal to your cost limit, gain attack equal to your cost limit (ex:if max cost is 55, +55 Attack for a 55-cost team). To unlock, have a Rank 3 Needlings, Rank 2 Queen of Ice and Leaf Mine, all at level 15. Rank 25 Combined Power*:+20 Attack if all elementals are Rank 3 or above. To unlock, have a Rank 3 Firyn, Bubble, and Trish, all at level 25. Grace of Fire:Any equipped Fire Elemental has a chance to activate the skill of their next grade variant. To unlock, Have Rank 3 Phoenix, Cannon, and Rank 2 Needlings, all at level 25. Grace of Water;Any equipped Water Elemental has a chance to activate the skill of their next grade variant. To unlock, Have Rank 2 Queen of Ice at level 20, Rank 3 Bubble and Alleycat at 25. Grace of Light:Any equipped Light Elemental has a chance to activate the skill of their next grade variant. To unlock, Have Rank 3 Luce at level 20, Rank 3 Trish at 25, and Rank 2 Leaf Mine at 25. Rift Found:+3% chance to find Boss after clearing a level. May or may not stack with 2x Boss encounter events.To unlock, have Rank 3 Amore, Queen of Ice, and Trish, all at level 25. Strong Friends:Increase rate of Green Orbs. To unlock, have Rank 3 Amore, Ray, and Tengryn, all at level 25. Accelerated Combination:Passively halves time to combine elementals. Does not require equipping the Emblem. To unlock, have Rank 3 Ruin, Stingray, and Voltage, all at level 25. Rank 43 Bright Jewel:5% chance to get an emerald with every Group Kill. Stacks with Greedy Hands. Requires Rank 4 Amore and Leaf Mine, Rank 3 Bubble, all at level 45 Resonating Rift:+5% chance to find Boss after clearing a level. May or may not stack with 2x Boss encounter events. Will stack with Rift Found. Requires Rank 3 Phoenix, Rank 4 Blizzard and Tengryn, all at level 45 Wealthy Spending:Cost limit passively increased by 7. Does not require equipping the Emblem. Requires Rank 3 Needlings, Rank 4 Alleycat, and Rank 2 Luce, all at level 45. Stacked Fire:Every Fire orb you collect stacks +6 Fire DMG, up to 5x stacks. Each Orb must be picked up within 5 seconds of each other, or it resets. Requires Rank 4 Firyn and Phoenix, Rank 3 Amore, all at level 45 Stacked Water:Every Water orb you collect stacks +6 Water DMG, up to 5x stacks. Each Orb must be picked up within 5 seconds of each other, or it resets. Requires Rank 4 Queen of Ice and Alleycat , Rank 3 Blizzard, all at level 45 Stacked Light:Every Light orb you collect stacks +6 Light DMG, up to 5x stacks. Each Orb must be picked up within 5 seconds of each other, or it resets. Requires Rank 3 Twinkle, Rank 4 Trish and Leaf Mine, all at level 45 Rank 67 Elemental Bond*:+30 ATK if all equipped elementals are Rank 4 or above. Requires Rank 4 Phoenix, Queen of Ice and Rank 3 Twinkle, all at level 70. Greedy Elemental:Get 1 Gold for every Elemental Orb you pick up as long as you have >0 Mana.Requires Rank 4 Firyn, Alleycat, and Tengryn, all at level 70 Weekly Selection:Weekly Elementals get an extra 70 ATK stacked. Requires Rank 4 Cannon, Queen of Ice, and Tengryn, all at level 70 Fire Explosion:Launch a homing fireball when you take burn damage. Requires Rank4 Firyn at level 70, Rank 3 Phoenix at 65, and Rank 4 Amore at 60. Frost Shards:When a frozen enemy is destroyed, it creates Iceshards that home in on foes. Requires Rank 3 Stingray at level 70, Rank 4 Queen of Ice at 65, and Rank 4 Blizzard at 60. Overcharge:Deals extra Light damage to any target that takes enough damage. Requires Rank 4 Voltage at level 70, Rank 3 Trish at 65, and Rank 4 Twinkle at 60 Note: the level requirements for Elementals from this point onwards forces you to use Sage Stones, since Crystals cap growth at level 70 Rank 79 Fire Festival:+60 Fire ATK if at least one Fire elemental is Rank 3 or above. Requires Rank 4 Firyn, Phoenix, and Needlings, all at level 75 Water Festival:+60 Water ATK if at least one Water elemental is Rank 3 or above. Requires Rank 4 Blizzard, Bubble, and Alleycat, all at level 75 Light Festival:+60 Light ATK if at least one Light elemental is Rank 3 or above. Requires Rank 4 Twinkle, Trish, and Tengryn, all at level 75 Rank 91 Elemental Convergence*:+40 ATK if all equipped elementals are Rank 5. Requires Rank 5 Needlings, Rank 4 Bubble and Leaf Mine, all at level 80. Perfect Game:Get +5% points at the end of a stage if 1 or less hits were taken. Requires Rank 4 Lycan at level 80, Rank 5 Marie at 75, and Rank 4 Bellflower at 70. Fire Explosion 2:Launch a homing fireball when you take burn damage. Requires Rank 5 Needlings at level 80, Rank 4 Ruin at 75, and Rank 5 Fire Bloom at 70. *Cannot be equipped with an Emblem with a similar effect.